Europa in Situ: Gare Centrale
by Kira92
Summary: Ya llevan 45 minutos en esa estación y no hay ni noticias de su tren. Lovina se empieza a desesperar mientras Felicia no hace más que divertirse interactuando con los locales. Lovina también interactúa, sólo para descubrir que los odia. Con todo su ser. Y más al chico de ojos verdes. EspañaxFem!Romano.


**Será que hay algún SpaIta fan por ahí o es sólo que a mi nadie me quiere?**

* * *

**Europa In Situ**

_Pequeños momentos, en pequeños lugares, en un pequeño continente._

* * *

Pais: Bélgica

Ciudad: Bruselas

Lugar:_ Gare Centrale_ (Estación de Metro)

Tiempo: Presente

Personajes: Fem!Romano, Fem!Veneziano, España, (Prusia, Holanda, Francia)

* * *

**Bruselas: Metro**

_¡Cuídate de los Franceses!_ dice todo el mundo.

Y todo el mundo se olvida de los belgas. Ugh, _belgas._

Son peor que los franceses. Básicamente, son lo que quedó de la mezcla de españoles, franceses y holandeses. Un cocktail explosivo.

A veces sentía que los _odiaba_.

Bueno, quizás está sobre actuando un poco.

Pero en ese momento, definitivamente los odia.

Malditos belgas.

Son las 5 de la mañana, el sol ya esta asomándose. ¿Por qué rayos no se asoma el metro también por el maldito tunel?

-Muero de sueño...-comentó su hermana apoyada en la pared igual que ella.

A Felicia no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo los belgas.

3 eran los que les estaban complicando la vida en ese momento. En esas horas de la mañana del sábado, es natural que haya gente alcoholizada por ahí. No son los borrachos en sí lo que le molestaba. Era...la _atención_que esos borrachos le estaban prestando a ellas lo que le ponía los nervios de puntas. Sentados en las escaleras, no paraban de gritar como perfectos borrachos. Belgas borrachos.

-Vamos, Lovi, ¡sólo quieren que sepas lo hermosa que eres para ellos!-canturreó Felicia demasiado feliz para el gusto de Lovina.

-Cállate, Felicia.

La menor sonríe y acata, volviendo su atención a otro borracho sentado del otro lado de las escaleras, divirtiéndose con sólo verlo hacer todo un show para conseguir una lata de gaseosa de la maquina expendedora.

Y los de las escaleras siguen gritando, chiflando y hasta haciendo gestos. Lovina no entiende ni una palabra de lo que dicen, pero puede captar el mensaje bastante bien.

-¡Ya quieren callarse!-gritó cuando los 3 muchachos empiezan a ser demasiado explícitos con sus gestos para su gusto- ¡No entiendo un _cazzo _lo que dicen, ni me interesa! ¡_Porca troia!_

_-So-sorella _no creo qu-e gri-tar sea-a lo mejor, se-e pueden e-enojar-murmuró Felicia asustada por el exabrupto

No hay mucha gente a esas horas, pero las pocas que hay y las pocas que tienen algo de noción más allá del alcohol, las están mirando. Lovina finge que no le importa, aunque un pequeño sonrojo que contrasta con la palidez de su hermana aflora en sus mejillas.

-¡Y que van a hacerme, gesticular aún más! ¡Que intenten tocarme un pelo y los voy a dejar gesticulando de dolor por varias semanas, malditos belgas!

Más allá de enojarse, los 3 hombres se le quedan viendo para luego reír como empedernidos. Detrás de ellos, un cuarto muchacho que venía bajando las escaleras justo a tiempo para presenciar el escándalo, la sigue mirando unos segundos más antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

_Cobarde, _pensó Lovina.

-_So-orella! _Shhh, ¡todos son belgas aquí!

Abre la boca, dispuesta de responderle, cuando las risas detrás de ellas se vuelven tan fuertes que le hacen girarse más decidida que nunca al pensar que ahora se ríen de la vergüenza de su hermana (dudaba que ellos tampoco entendieran nada de lo que decían)

-¡Acaso se piensan que por gritar porquerías vamos a ir a ahí y dejarles que nos-...-

-¡Lovina!-la interrumpe su hermana

_-Hum!_

Bueno, los gritos no ayudaron mucho. La estación las miraban, los borrachos reían aun más fuerte y había logrado llamar la atención de otro alcoholizado, el que antes peleaba con la maquina expendedora y ahora camina hacía a ellas.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

El borracho empieza a hablar, y el alcohol que transpiran sus palabras no hacen más que producirle asco a Lovina, y al parecer fascinación a Felicia, que del momento en que el comprueba que su nuevo amigo puede hablar inglés (tiene que concederle el crédito de que lo hacía bastante _entendible_en el estado que estaba) se pone a conversar con él sin dilema alguno.

Se enoja con ella por gritarle a unos idiotas pero ella se pone a charlar con otro más idiota. Tan típico de Felicia.

Hablando de los de la escalera, siguen en el mismo plan que antes, sólo que ahora se han _sentado._ Genial, parece que se van a quedar un rato más.

Malditos belgas, maldito metro, maldita idea de salir sin dinero suficiente para tomar un taxi, y maldito, maldito idioma que no le permite comunicarse propiamente para hacerles llover una merecida catarata de insultos. Si estuvieran en Italia, ya les hubiera dado un perfecto ojo morado a alguno (preferenteme al albino que parecía ser el más elocuente de los tres). Pero el abuelo y su tío Roderich fueron bastante claros, al más mínimo problema en Bélgica, no volverían a salir ni de la ciudad (no quedaron muy contentos luego de sus problemas con la policía en Londres. No fue su culpa.)

Y Felica sigue charlando con su amigo. Un par de veces intentan incluirla en la conversación pero se limita a monosilabos. No esta de humor para sociabilizar con la _fauna local_

Mira el cartel informativo, y como las ultimas 35 veces, sigue en blanco. Su tren ni ha empezado el recorrido aún.

Maldito, maldito tren.

Escucha que Felicia se despide de su amigo. Genial, una lacra menos.

-_Sorella, sei bene?_

_-_Si, Felicia, si. Sólo tengo hambre, sueño, frío, y quiero matar a esos tres. Pero sí, estoy bien.

-No les prestes atención, _Sorella_. Sólo están un poco pasados de alcohol.

-No es excusa. Son unos ¡depravados!-gritó, subiendo la voz a propósito para que la escucharan, aun si no podían entenderle, debían sentir el desprecio en su voz al menos.

Entre las risas mezcladas, no sólo de los borrachos pero también de su hermana ahora, siente una quinta que no había escuchado antes. Del otro lado de las vías un chico parece no poder contener la risa. Con los ojos verdes mirando a un costado, una mano en la boca y con un aire demasiado despreocupado, jovial y despierto para la situación, el muchacho ríe. De ella se ríe. Lo reconoce al instante. Es el chico que venía bajando cuando ella gritó.

Idiota. Todos idiotas.

Decide ignorarlos. A todos. A los depravados de las escaleras, a su hermana, y principalmente al muchacho del otro lado de la vía.

Los minutos pasan, los borrachos hasta parecen haber encontrado otra cosa con que divertirse. Y entonces el glorioso ruido de un tren acercándose levanta las esperanzas de todos en la estación (porque en serio, hace como 45 minutos estaban allí sentados). Lovina hasta se despega de la pared de un salto, sólo para ver que la luz no viene del lado que ella necesitaba que vengan.

Es injusto que el primer tren que venga sea el del otro lado donde sólo había una persona esperando. O al menos eso pasa por la cabeza de Lovina.

El muchacho de ojos verdes sube al último vagón, Lovina siguiéndolo con la mirada intentando tirarle veneno por los ojos si pudiera. Lo odiaba a él y su maldito tren de 5 30.

Las puertas se cierran y el chico, sintiéndose observado levanta la vista. La encontró fácil con la forma en que lo miraba. Sonríe y levanta la mano para saludarla con el mismo aire jovial y tranquilo que cuando rió.

Entre el caos del tren arrancando y su propio odio burbujeando, Lovina piensa: _Beh...al menos es lindo. Y tierno._

Lo saluda y le sonríe también.

Le _sonríe._ Es increíble, pero lo hace.

La estación queda en calma con la partida del tren, sólo interumpida por el pequeño click del cartel que indicaba el próximo tren con destino a Stockel en 15 minutos. Y los murmurllos de los chicos de las escaleras.

Pero ya no les molestaban.

Sólo sonríe.

¿A quién no le hace sonreír que un extraño que de repente ya no se siente tan extraño le dedique una sonrisa?

La más cálida de las sonrisas.

**Fin.**

* * *

Basada en un historia real. Gracias chico del otro lado dela via! Me alegraste la noche (si yo sería Lovina, la que grita insultos, en mi caso en español rioplatense, en una estación llena de belgas borrachos)

Reviews?


End file.
